Making Friends
by arisachu
Summary: From Jyou's point of view after he's started college. Without realizing it, he fails to contact any of the digidestined for a whole semester. Now, after adjusting to a completely different life, he wishes to become part of the group again.


_This is something I started a while ago, but never finished the first chapter due to a sudden lack of inspiration. Well, I've come back to it now, with much more resolve than before, and now with a clear mind as to where I want it to go. Although, I'm not 100 sure as to how it's going to get there, it'll be fun! The first scene I wrote out way back when, and I finished the rest just recently. Tell me if you can see a difference!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you could find in Digimon.

A/N: I'm trying my hand at first person again. I'm much more fond of writing in third person, but sometimes I like to see if I can do first person just as well as third. I hope I can do Jyou's character justice.

* * *

"Good morning, Jyou!" I turned around and saw the most familiar thing to me besides perhaps my own mother. "I hope your morning's going well so far."

I blinked at her, as I usually do. How she can be so perky is beyond me, in fact it makes me a bit anxious.

"Good morning, Megumi," I said as she took my arm in hers. She usually did this and among many other things, her act made me a bit uncomfortable.

"You look unwell," she said, obviously not particularly concerned.

I had known Megumi very well. She was the daughter of a family friend. Our mothers had went to high school together and had kept in touch ever since. As fate would have it, we were born within the same two weeks, unfortunately she's older, which is something she likes to remind me of constantly. We grew up together and while I had spent the vast majority of my time studying, she made many new friends and maintained a steady social life.

However, she never left me behind.

At our high school graduation she announced the college she would be attending. I noticed the name sounded familiar. Oh, that's right, the same one I had planned to attend. On the one hand, I was very relieved. I had been beginning to think that she had moved on to more social people. On the other hand, I was, as usual, nervous. Megumi could be incredibly intimidating in her affection.

"Jyou?" we were almost to school. She always walked with me to classes.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes?"

She shrugged, "Just making sure you're still with me here. Is everything okay?"

She expected me to tell her things. It wasn't as if I didn't feel I could tell her everything, on the contrary, since we had been so close practically since birth, I felt I could tell her anything and she would be supportive and kind, but sometimes I just didn't feel like talking.

I sat through classes as usual and she met me outside in the front. We walked home together. This time she kept her hands to herself. We parted ways halfway and I started to walk home, but before I even made it down the block I switched gears and walked the other way.

* * *

I heard footsteps making their way quickly to the door. It was a pretty fast reaction to the doorbell, I had to admit, and soon I was face-to-face with my good friend Koushiro, whom I hadn't seen in quite a while. He looked a little taken aback to see me, but pleased none-the-less.

"Oh, good afternoon, Jyou," he smiled. "What's going on?"

I smiled myself, typical Koushiro, always so polite, "Oh, nothing, just wondering if you had plans for the afternoon. Care to have a late lunch with me?"

I had decided to go to the college that was very close to our city. It was not my initial plan, but it had its perks. One, I was close to home. And two, well, I supposed it was a good school. Not the best, which I could have easily gotten into, but I was okay with staying here. Which leaves three, a certain someone I wasn't too keen on leaving behind just yet.

He nodded, "Sure, just let me put my laptop down."

It was then that I noticed he was still holding his laptop. But then, I realized he must have gotten home not to long ago himself. I glanced at my watch, which read roughly four o'clock. Soon he came back to the door and shouted to his mom he was leaving. We walked to the elevator.

"I feel like I hardly ever talk to you anymore," I said, hands in my pockets.

Koushiro nodded, "I know. Things busy on your end?"

I shrugged. Anyone else would think so, but it was hardly a rough load for me. When people put out so many expectations, one is expected to rise above it.

"I suppose so," I finally managed, "how about you?"

He nodded, "Things are really hectic around school, what with Daisuke and Takeru running around like idiots. Then add on all this mess with Yamato and Taichi…"

"Wait," I stopped him mid-sentence. "What mess?"

Oh Lord, it was clear I never made an effort to stay in touch, even though I was always so close by. I wanted to blame it on school, to blame it on Megumi, who, in my defense, does like to take up a vast amount of my free time, not that I ever really let her, but I knew that was wrong. I felt awful, standing next to Koushiro, someone I had always been so close to.

He looked like he didn't want to go into it, Yamato and Taichi are always such headaches, but he wore a smile on his face regardless, "Well, I mean, it's a really long story, so be prepared."

I nodded and smiled, "Well, you can tell me all about it on the way to lunch."

* * *

It was nearly seven when I returned home. Even though I was so close to my parents' home, I now lived in an apartment. It was easier to study this way. Unfortunately, I had two roommates. One was a girl, one of Megumi's friends. She had come to me asking could this girl please stay in my apartment. She was working full-time, but her parents kicked her out because she was no longer attending school. I couldn't imagine graduating high school and then being done. I figured, what's the harm, so I had an extra body in the apartment.

My apartment wasn't small, but a third person wasn't exactly a good idea, which is exactly what we got in the form of a foreign exchange student. As my luck would have it, we gained another girl. She was from Germany and her Japanese was decent, but could use vast improvement.

I dropped my bag on the couch and flipped on the lights. Just I guessed, no one was around, which still astounds me. How Maike, our German resident, is able to go out all the time and communicate properly was always beyond me. But it was the least of my worries tonight.

I thought about everything Koushiro had to update me on while I studied biology. Yamato and Taichi were fighting, even though they were so in love, which was also something Koushiro had to fill me in on. Mimi had returned from America as an "exchange student," which sounds so funny when you stop and think about it. Takeru and Daisuke were having secret rendezvous. I wondered what Hikari thought about that, or would think if she found out. I always thought she was holding something for Takeru. I guessed she probably already knew; after all, she was always a smart girl. But the thing that surprised me the most, was that everything was pretty much exactly the same.

I felt like I had changed so much in the span of a semester, but it seemed like nothing was different with them. I thought, _maybe that's why I changed so much, the need to adapt to brand new friends and people._ So I quickly resolved myself to seek out more time with my old friends. I was determined to make things with me the same as they used to be. I had no idea just how hard that would be.

* * *

Hmm, a tad angsty and down, I see. I didn't want it to turn out that way. Ah well, I'm not too keen on changing anything right now. Maybe I'll go back later and readjust. For now, I'll make sure next chapter is better. Please stay with me, here, and continue to read, I'd be so appreciative! Also, if you review and tell me what I can improve, I'd be so grateful, as well! 


End file.
